1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus in which an image is recorded on a recording medium by ejecting droplets of a liquid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As an inkjet printer which records an image on a recording medium such as a recording sheet by ejecting droplets of ink toward the recording medium, there is known an inkjet printer which includes an inkjet head that has an ink ejection surface to which a plurality of nozzles for ejecting droplets of ink to a recording medium open. In the inkjet head, the plurality of nozzles happen to perform a defective ejection (a defect in ejection) because of an intrusion of dusts of the recording sheet into the nozzles and/or an increase in viscosity of ink in the nozzles. In order to prevent the defective ejection, there is known such a technique that a cap fluid-tightly covers the ink ejection surface during a resting phase of the inkjet printer, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-122423.